Voice response (VR) systems may be used to provide information to callers, thereby avoiding the cost of having to provide expensive live agents to dispense the information. In general, VR systems are equipped with a telephony interface to communicate telephonically with a caller, a user interface whereby a user can input a request to the system, and a selection mechanism to select voice content to play to the caller based on the request.
With some VR systems, it is possible to transfer a call to a live agent who then converses with the caller and provides the necessary information requested by the caller. However, in some cases, the live agent provides information to the caller which information is in the VR system and can thus be provided to the caller from the system. In such cases, the use of the live agent to provide the information is a waste of resources, particularly bearing in mind the cost of having to provide live agents.